


Memoir to Childhood

by Lilith_Valdis



Series: Mock Those Who Feed Us [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Lucifer is a Bi-polar ass, Rape of a Minor, Technical Slavery, What did I expect, im sorry, this is not a nice story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Valdis/pseuds/Lilith_Valdis
Summary: I have found, oddly, that Nightmares have nightmares, too.-Anonymous





	Memoir to Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance.

**“Come now, doll. Don’t resist.” A hand traced a bound thigh. “It only gets me-” A strong hand tugged on a delicate throat. “More excited…”**

**~**

**Her mouth open in a soundless scream, a makeshift gag shoved between her teeth; unclothed and cloth bounds binding her tight; a collar around her bruised throat tying her to the bed-frame. How long had she been here? Minutes? Less? Or More?**

**He had left, of course. He had better things to do than play with broken toys. She couldn’t even be a good toy, so she had to be a broken one. Couldn’t smile when told, couldn’t find happiness in pretty tiaras or her father’s attentions.**

**Her eyes shut. Would be awhile before he was back to put a broken toy back together again.**

**~**

**A moan against her ear, a heady grip on her already injured hips. “S-So go-ood, doll. So warm…”**

**~**

**His hand at her back, a high collared dress strangling her as cheers rang in her ears. A generic smile in place, pretty pink lips pursed for those watching. A hand stroked the back of her throat, out of sight from the crowd.**

**“Smile a bit prettier for Daddy, ‘kay, doll?”**

**She swallowed.**

**~**

**Her body, curled up on the floor, screams tearing her throat raw. A hand, much stronger than the entirety of her body, tugged her up by unruly hair. His voice rang through empty chambers, in cadence with screams and sobs.**

**“You stupid harlot!” Her head rocketed back from a slap. “Do you try to upset me? Try to disappoint me?” She was shaking her head, eyes shut against tears. She could feel his eyes, those charming eyes, studying her contorted features.**

**He sighed, and let go, leaving her to drop to the floor like a useless marionette. He stepped over her, polished shoes crunching in the remains of the glass dropped moments earlier.**

**“Don’t let it happen again, doll.” His hand touched the tarnished door knob, and it twisted open without a sound.**

**“I know you can do better, after all.”**

**~**

**She felt numb. He straightened his crimson tie, killer smile flashing. He was talking, and she heard him vaguely through muddled ears.**

**“...Just a small vacation,” He was saying. “Nothing that should take too long. Maybe a year or two.”**

**Why did he want to leave her? Was she that horrible of a pretty doll? Unable to please?**

**“I’m sure you’ll do fine, doll. Just listen to my advisors, and don’t touch a thing.” He pecked her lips, sharp teeth tearing momentarily before withdrawing.**

**“Don’t miss me too much, doll.” He started away, patting her ass as he went. With a flourish of his hand, and the twist of a knob, he walked away.**

**Her legs gave, and her hands failed to support her, sending her tumbling. She curled on her side, a familiar position, and shaking finger touched her flat abdomen.**

**“Just you-” She muttered. “And me.”**

**Not that she accounted for anything of worth.**

~

Her breath rocked her awake, panting and pained. Fingers touched dribbling eyes, and wiped at them with a furious motion. Her legs swung over the edge, and almost gave, but the bracing of a dresser saved her. She hobbled forward, and grabbed both a small dagger and a pistol from her ornamental cabinet. The steps back to the bed drained her, but not as much as the pounding of her head. 

She fell rather gracelessly back into the safety of the coverings, and weapons clenched in hand and aimed to the window and the door. Her eyes shut tightly and she counted to ten with unsteady breath.  
He wasn’t coming back tonight. But that didn’t stop her from worrying.


End file.
